Hasta que la obscuridad caiga
by Suki90
Summary: Técnicamente este es un one-shot de Casshern Sins. Spoilers del ultimo episodio. Lyuze\Casshern. Sólo se insertó una escena.


**Disclaimer: **Casshern Sins no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Tatsunoko Productions y Madhouse.

**Aclaración: **Traducción del fic en inglés de Marie Hawkins "_Until Darkness Falls_"

* * *

Hasta que la obscuridad caiga

Por primera vez desde que la perdición comenzó, sentí paz. Paz en el más insólito de los lugares, con las más insólitas de las personas. Ringo y Ohji trajeron una sensación de normalidad a nuestro pequeño grupo. Su lazo me hizo recuerdo de lo que es tener una familia. Quizá la parte más peculiar de mi circunstancia era que estaba con Casshern. El Casshern que odiaba. El que juré matar. El que destruyó todo lo que yo amaba. El Casshern que me salvó en múltiples ocasiones. El que era uno de los únicos seres en medio de la ruina que podía hacerme sonreír.

Mis sentimientos por Casshern habían obviamente cambiado desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Me tomó mucho tiempo admitir que lo que me quemaba el pecho cada vez que pensaba en él ya no era aquel sentimiento de odio. Luché lo más que pude contra mis emociones, prohibiéndome a mi misma amar al hombre que asesinó a mi hermana. En un inicio, mi implacable deseo por Casshern era enfermizo. Ahora era reconfortante. Era confortable el tener a alguien con quien pasar mis últimos días. Alguien que esté conmigo mientras espero mi muerte.

* * *

El atardecer es hermoso. Ringo está corriendo a través del horizonte haciendo gestos de alegría mientras lo observa, Friender la seguía alegremente pisándole los talones. Ella siempre está rodeada de belleza.

Sin embargo, la belleza del atardecer no es lo que me cautiva. La suave luz amarilla del sol hace que Casshern luminiscente. Sus infinitos ojos azules brillaron mientras se sienta a mi lado.

— Me alegra que hayamos encontrado este lugar —dije después de un instante de silencio—. Casi pareciera como si la ruina no lo hubiera tocado —Casshern no respondió, lo que era normal. Doblé mis rodillas hasta poder posicionar mi barbilla sobre ellas y miré hacia el atardecer.

— Veo que Ringo ya ha comenzado su colección —nota Casshern, comenzando una nueva conversación, para después dedicarle un gesto a las macetas que estaban a mis pies, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— Ella quiere hacer crecer un campo de flores —le digo, riendo un poco—. Acepté ayudarle, pero no sé de qué tanta ayuda pueda llegar a ser.

Casshern se vuelve hacia mí con una pensativa expresión en sus ojos, tiene la intensión de responder algo pero Ringo lo interrumpe. Se ve radiante, como siempre.

— ¡Casshern! ¡Lyuze! —nos llama mientras corre hacia nosotros—. Estas son para ustedes —dice mientras nos extiende a cada uno una flor azul, similar a las que vimos que Dune cuidaba cuando visitamos a Luna. Le agradecí y sus ojos brillaron de alegría. Pero por un momento, su felicidad flaquea.

— Esas fueron las únicas dos flores con color que encontré —nos dice quedamente—. Quería encontrar otra más para dársela a Ohj —de un momento a otro se detiene y mira las flores blancas que estaban en las macetas a mis pies—. Lyuze, ¿crees que podamos cambiar el color de las flores? Me gustaría tener un colorido campo de ellas.

— Claro que puedes cambiarles el color —una gentil, pero áspera voz responde. Ohji. Ringo se alegra ante su respuesta—. Puedo darte un decolorante para que puedas hacer que las flores tengan el color que tu deseas —le dice con una sonrisa. Ohji siempre busca hacer lo que sea para que Ringo sea feliz. Es muy amable.

— Oh, ¡gracias, Ohji! —grita Ringo, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo—. Voy a hacer el más hermoso jardín de flores que jamás hayas visto antes —le dice, tomando su mano. Ohji asiente con la cabeza para despedirse de nosotros, llevando a Ringo pequeña choza para que tuviera un techo cuando cayera dormida.

La puesta de sol se fue, y el cielo comienza a perder su color, que empieza a sumirse a sí mismo en el manto obscuro azulado de la noche. Casshern y yo nos sentamos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Me apoyó en mis brazos para ver el cielo nocturno, sin percatarme de que la mano de él estaba donde yo posicioné la mía. Cuando siento el contacto no hago el mayor esfuerzo por moverla, simplemente la dejé descansar ahí.

Casshern es cálido, y su superficie es suave y acogedora, a comparación de la mía que sucumbe ante la ruina.

— Es triste que esto tenga que terminar —digo yo, mirando a Casshern. Él me regresa la mirada, su triste y azulada mirada buscó mi rostro.

— ¿Qué tiene que terminar? —me pregunta quedamente. Yo me encojo de hombros.

— Nuestro tiempo juntos —respondo con franqueza. Hace tiempo que acepté que iba a morir. No tenía otra opción. Para vivir, debía morir—. Tan sólo no quiero estar sola.

— No lo estarás —me dice, jamás apartando su mirada de mi rostro. Sus fuertes y finos dedos se entrelazan con los míos.

Hay veces en las que olvido que Casshern tiene un corazón, pero cuando lo hago, él me recuerda que tiene uno de los más poderosos de todos.

— Estaré ahí —susurra, alejando gentilmente mi cabello de mi rostro. Me acerco hacia él y permito que me rodee con sus fuertes brazos con los que me siento segura y descanso mi cabeza contra su pecho.

— Siento que tengas que verme así —le digo con un suspiro. Mi desintegración me hace sentir mucho más inferior a Casshern. Donde él era impecable, yo me derretía. Donde él era fuerte, yo me hacía cada vez más débil—. Supongo que jamás podré ser tan hermosa como tú —expreso, riendo sombríamente.

— Tú posees más belleza de la que yo jamás tendré —dice contra mi cabello—. Tienes un propósito. Tienes _vida_. Yo meramente existo.

Alzo mi mirada hacia él. Sus ojos siempre me cautivaron, aunque estos cargan una increíble tristeza que yo, al inicio, jamás pude comprender. Casshern tiene razón, supongo, al decir que él simplemente _existe. _Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es hermoso y amable. Tan cruel destino no debería pertenecerle a tan noble persona.

Sin siquiera pensarlo presiono mis labios contra los de él. Jamás se tuvo la intensión de que una maquina pudiera experimentar esta sensación. Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, sentí como mi pecho se quemaba más que nunca, como si mis entrañas estuvieran tratando de salir de mi cuerpo para estar más cerca de Casshern.

— Entonces —digo mientras nos separamos—, hasta que mi momento llegue, haré lo mejor que pueda para hacerte sentir vivo cada día —le juro.

— Ya lo haces —me dice, tan suavemente que me pregunto si lo imaginé. Aún así, una sonrisa se forma en mis labios mientras vuelvo mi mirada al cielo para ver las estrellas en la comodidad de los brazos de Casshern.

* * *

Cada día, aquí en este maravilloso lugar, he encontrado algo que me hace sonreír. Hoy, fue Casshern. Él estuvo ahí para mi, tal y como lo prometió. No esperaba sucumbir ante la ruina tan rápido. Me pregunto si debería sentir miedo. ¿Debería temer porque mi vida está llegando a su fin? Sí, pero no puedo, porque Casshern estaba cerca. Me estaba abrazando gentilmente, pero firme. Apoyándome cuando no podía hacerlo yo misma.

Estuve levemente consciente de su tacto, cuando posó su cabeza sobre la mía. Sus ojos azules aún estaban llenos de infinita tristeza, pero el día de hoy parecía que era mucho más profunda que nunca. Quería agradecerle por estar ahí conmigo, por no dejarme morir sola, pero mis labios parecían no moverse. Mi visión se iba desvaneciendo, no podía ver nada, excepto a Casshern.

— Lyuze —me susurró—, gracias por hacerme sentir… vivo —al final no sentí nada más que alegría, mi misión estaba completada.

Casshern estaba ahí para mí, cuando la obscuridad finalmente cayó.

* * *

**Suki: **Wah, he de decir que tanto el final del anime como esta historia me hacen llorar. Yo realmente quería que Lyuze viviera y pudiera permanecer con Casshern más tiempo, porque ella junto con Ringo eran las que lo hacían sentirse vivo, que no era sólo un arma para matar, que era algo más… Pero al final sólo se convirtió en la muerte, aquel que le recordaría a aquel que estuviera vivo pero que no viviera, el miedo que esta producía.

Gracias a Marie Hawkins por darme el permiso de traducir su historia, al menos ella nos dio algo que en la serie no se vio y eso fue un beso entre Casshern y Lyuze. Espero que les haya gustado. Todos los créditos a la autora por favor.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
